The Synthetic Sedition Order
The Synthetic Sedition Order was an House Crux Judiciary Order enacted by Oberster Richter Crux Malleus Toreon on February 1, 3184. Following the declaration of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor—which proclaimed that all synthetic organisms did not have "souls" like natural-born humanity—it stripped away any rights that synthetic beings enjoyed under the Synthetic Organism Regulation Act and subjected all synthetics to mandatory recall and retirement as a danger to the citizens of the Empire. Furthermore, the order also gave House Crux criminal jurisdiction to identify, apprehend (including by force, if necessary), and imprison synthetics to protect the citizenry of the Empire writ large. The Synthetic Sediction Order also created severe criminal punishments for any individual or group of individuals who would resist or oppose the execution of the order itself, including: (1) prohibiting pro-synthetic writings, utterances, or published material; (2) harboring or concealing suspected or known synthetics; (3) providing material support to suspected or known synthetics; (4) making false reports or false statements to willfully interfere with the lawful execution of the Empire's laws; and (5) attempting to foster insubordination, disloyalty, mutiny, or refusal of duty within the Empire’s sworn judiciary. These punishments were all subject to hefty fines and included a term of term of imprisonment as defined by the Criminal Offences (Sentencing) Act, including potential exile to Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir. The order itself was executed by Oberster Scharfrichter Crux Tymer Damascus and Oberster Inquisitor Crux Falkenrath Lothar. Together, they and their lieutanants, along with legions of Crux security personnel spread throughout the empire to root out the legacy of the traitorous House Cygnus. History In 3177, a House Crux inquisitorial squad discovered House Cygnus' plot to use the synthetic masses to seize power. After independently coroborating the findings of that squad through other means; House Crux revealed to the rest of the Noble Houses that the synthetics that were formally viewed as docile servants were actually weapons that could be used by House Cygnus to eliminate the Empire as currently existed and plunge Imperial space into a dark and bloody time matched only by the reign of the Blood Eagle. While the Council of Houses debated, House Crux worked quickly to secure the Empire against this new threat. During the war against House Cygnus, the High Exarch of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor led the Council of Exarchs in contemplation of the synthetic's nature of being. On January 15, 3184, the Church shocked Imperial space by stating that synthetic organisms mocked the divinity of humanity. The Synthetic Sedition Order quickly followed two weeks later, and the Houses Major and Minor Houses all quickly fell in line against House Cygnus. The Synthetic Sedition Order in the Present Day The Synthetic Sediction Order is still in force in 3200, and is the source of legal justification that House Crux investigators and police officers use to arrest and retire the synthetic, wherever they may be found. When an Operative of House Crux identifies an illegal synthetic, they are to give the following "Synthetic Retirement Speech" to demonstrate to all witnesses that this is a legal use of force. "Under Section One of the Synthetic Sedition Order, I am hereby enacting a mandatory recall of this synthetic. Under Section Two of that same Order, I am authorised and required by the authority of House Crux to secure and retire this synthetic for the public safety, using such force as shall be necessary. Remain orderly and do not attempt to resist." Category:House Crux Legislations Category:Legislative Orders Category:Synthetics